


The Dark Tower (story and art)

by Pelydryn



Series: Dark Tower and Season Five AUs [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt to be epic in 600 words, Canon fest, Episode: s05e06 The Dark Tower, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mass Destruction, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, What would happen if Morgana kidnapped Merlin instead of Gwen?, artwork included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: "The Dark Tower" AU.What would have happened if Morgana had imprisoned Merlin in the Dark Tower instead of Gwen? In which the author tries to break (and possibly mend) your heart in 600 words.Includes art byincalescentember.





	The Dark Tower (story and art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plutonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/gifts).



> I wanted to write this idea as a 60k word story, but don't have time now. So have the 1% version. To keep from writing too much, I allowed myself five 100-word drabbles. But the climactic ending needed a little extra, so it gets 200. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [incalescentember](http://incalescentember.tumblr.com/) for the gorgeous Dark Tower art! It's amazing and I love it. Thank you to MK and Kitty for running the Canon Fest. They have done a great job! And thank you to moonflower999 for the cheering/beta and to plutonia for cheering.

 

 

**THE DARK TOWER**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I**

 

Morgana went fishing for a queen but caught a backstabbing servant instead. Her original quarry was cornered and helpless, but then…! Merlin deflected her stunning spell with but a wave of his hand.

Magic! How could this be? Merlin, a sorcerer? The filthy little traitor! Had he been working against her all this time? Anger gave her strength. She blasted him with everything she had. How satisfying to hear his bones crunch as he smashed into a tree, to see the blood pour from his head. So what if the imposter queen ran away? Morgana had bigger fish to fry.

 

**II**

  
  
He had been in a dark room, empty except for the slimy, misshapen roots hanging everywhere. So how was he now chained to a pyre in Camelot?

Gwaine hissed, “Sorcerer! Traitor!” and plunged a knife into his stomach. Arthur laughed and threw a torch onto the wood.

Merlin burnt—the pain was excruciating. He woke in the forest. The Questing Beast lay dead at his feet, killed by magic. But the Knights showed no mercy. They spit at him, threw rocks, kicked, punched.

“I trusted you!” Arthur yelled as he used Excalibur to split Merlin open from neck to pelvis.

 

**III**

  
  
At last there was peace. Peace, and rest. And beautiful Morgana, promising to make it all better.

“I understand how it feels, to constantly hide and live in fear. I can help you, Merlin. Together we can make Camelot safe for all.”

Something was wrong. “No, that's Arthur's destiny… I must help him…”

A laugh. “Merlin, love, Arthur would burn you alive if he knew…”

“No!”

And then all was darkness again, darkness and screaming and agony. He could remember nothing but the pain, not even his name.

“Let me help you,” whispered the sweetest voice.

“Please. Help me. Yes.”

 

**IV**

 

He rained fire upon his enemies with spell and with dragon. They screamed and ran, but in the end they all perished—burned alive like they had burned him. Only his sweet Lady had saved him from death, had taught him what it meant to be Emrys. Only his Lady could birth the righteous Camelot of prophecy.

But first Emrys must scour away the evil: purification through flames until all was fresh and clean. He smashed walls and toppled towers. Knights in armour fought valiantly—but in vain. He swatted them aside like bugs.

His Lady would be so pleased.

 

**V**

 

Only one knight remained between Emrys and victory. Only one yet stood tall, shining in the sunlight.

“Merlin…” the knight pled, tears glistening in his eyes. “Merlin, please…”

“My name is Emrys!” he screamed. “There is no Merlin!”

The man smiled through his grief. “No, I would know my Merlin anywhere. The wisest of idiots, the bravest of cowards, the most loyal of friends. The man I have loved since always.”

“No! You lie!” His Lady had warned of the enemy's treachery.

“No lies. You may command the dragon, but he still serves his true King. He knows you cannot destroy your destiny.”

“My Lady is my destiny. I serve no other.”

“You swore to be my servant till the day you died.”

“I died! You killed me!” Of this he was certain: he remembered the burning, the slicing, the exquisite agony…

“It was a trick, Merlin, only a trick. Morgana would wrench us apart. But how can a half be separate from that which makes it whole? Come back to me.”

Merlin remembered then, his pompous prince, the best of kings.

Sobs racked his body, and Merlin collapsed into Arthur's arms. Arthur would always catch him when he fell.


End file.
